


at the diner, around midnight

by Jonzzfi



Series: new memories in our past [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Double Date, F/F, Fluff, M/M, they're about 17 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonzzfi/pseuds/Jonzzfi
Summary: A little fluff piece about a double date after a mission. Taking place about 3-4 years after they've travelled back in time. Things are good.





	at the diner, around midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the lovely Val_Creative, who inspired me to try my hand at writing!

Fluorescent lights blinked over Allison and Vanya's heads in the dingy diner bathroom. They stood before a sink, still in their mission outfits from before. They had gotten rid of their masks, at least. Allison raised a wet paper towel and gestured for Vanya's hands. Vanya sheepishly raised them so Allison could start cleaning up the bloody scrapes on her right palm.

"You okay?"

"They're just scrapes, Allison," Vanya said. "It's not like someone elbowed me in the face." Vanya glanced pointedly at Allison's split lip.

Allison shook her head. "Not that. You've been quiet since we got here."

Silence fell over them. Allison moved to clean her other palm to give Vanya time to gather her thoughts.

"This was my sixth mission," Vanya finally mumbled. "And I tripped." She took a deep breath. "I keep messing up like this. Maybe... Maybe I'm just not meant to be a hero."

"That's not true, Vanya. You know the rest of us have been training for this practically since birth. You only started a couple years ago. It's amazing how far you've come in such a short time. _You're_ amazing."

Vanya wasn't sure if she agreed. But it made her smile, the corner of her mouth quirking up in the exact way that Allison adored most.

"Maybe. Now stop fussing over my scratches so I can take care of your lip," Vanya said and grabbed the paper towel out of Allison's hands.

She gently dabbed the blood off of Allison's split lip. Allison gazed at her softly.

"You could always just kiss it better," she suggested, brown eyes crinkling at the corners with her warm smile.

Vanya blushed and ducked her head down. Even after four years in the past and a year of official dating, she still wasn't used to being loved so openly as Allison loved her. She gathered her courage, raised her head and pressed her lips softly against the wound. They were both smiling when they moved apart. 

"That's more like it, V. Now let's go join the boys and make sure Klaus doesn't do anything to get us kicked out."

Vanya laughed. "You don't think Ben can keep him out of trouble?" she asked.

Allison shook her head in fond exasperation. "Ben trying to stop Klaus would probably just urge him on more."

They were giggling together as they exited the bathroom. It was already dark outside. The darkness from the windows contrasted heavily with the bright red and white colors inside. Klaus and Ben were waiting for them at a booth, Klaus sitting with his back against the windowed wall and his legs over Ben's lap. He held a plate of waffles in one hand and a fork in the other. Ben seemed to be trying to place a bag of ice against Klaus's black eye, without much success. Allison slid into the booth to sit opposite of Klaus, and Vanya sat next to her.

"Ben, let me eat my damn waffles!" Klaus whined.

"Not before you put some ice on that eye." Ben pushed Klaus's hand down and pressed the icebag against his face. Klaus hissed quietly.

"That's too cold!"

"Shut up and eat your waffles," Ben scoffed. Klaus stuck his tongue out at him before grinning and digging into his whipped cream and chocolate chip waffles. Ben smiled at the sight, which caused Klaus to immediately start letting out exaggerated groans of delight between bites.

Ben chose to ignore him. "I got banana pancakes for you, Vanya," he said and pushed a plate towards her with his free hand, "even though Klaus was being a bitch about it."

"What kind of person doesn't like WAFFLES," Klaus protested, far too loudly for the almost empty diner, and stuffed another large bite of waffle into his mouth. Vanya smiled and nodded in thanks. She knew that Klaus would've gotten her her favorite pancakes even without Ben's interference. He just liked complaining about it. Klaus finished his waffles in record time and set the plate and fork down on the table.

"Thaaanks, Bennyboo, I can take it from here," Klaus cooed, grabbed the ice bag and pressed a messy kiss onto Ben's cheek. It left behind a smudge of whipped cream that Klaus likely wouldn't point out to Ben until they were already back home.

"Your eyeliner is starting to run," Allison pointed out to Klaus with a mischievous smile.

"It's called fashion, sister dear," Klaus fired back without pause.

Vanya felt Allison's hand grab hold of hers. A warm feeling spread inside her chest. She watched quietly as Allison continued teasing Klaus about his smudged makeup. She watched as Ben threw Klaus loving glances. She watched as Klaus grinned at Ben, so happy and genuine and unlike anything she had seen in their lives before. She felt so incredibly full of love. Love for her brothers and their well-earned silliness. Love for the amazing woman who held her hand. Love for the amazing life she got to live now.


End file.
